Elemental Magic
Elemental Magic is the most basic of magic, and requires little training. What it ammounts to is using inborn telekinesis to manipulate elements in big, sweeping motions, and little more than that. Delicate and complex manipulations occur at later stages. The different kinds of magic are... Water A vital note: for creatures not naturally of the water element, until you unlock the rumored ability, you are not only limited to ambient water, but cannot change its state. Combining with wind magic you can freeze a small amount of water, but you cannot quickly change any large amount from gas to water or water to ice or any variant on that. Liquid should be done from mid-range, solid is short-range, and gas (being extremely limited) should be done from long range. Wave: purely liquid attacks, based around ocean waves *Water Rising: pull water up from a source (groundwater, lake, puddle) to create a wave of whatever size and have it crash into opponent. *Riptide: if the area is inundated, use Water Rising to create a vacuum of water that will destabilize the opponent. *Water Wall: a thickened Water Rising can block an attack to some degree. It isn't solid, and won't be as hard as Urchin, but is sudden, and can be used to deflect rather than block. *Crashing Spiral: Water Rising done while spinning will create a thinner wave in a spiral around you. Useable as a circular deflection, or to boost opponents off the ground. *Ripple: strike the opponent and the waves within the liquid of their bodies can be amplified for increased pain or death. Whip: primarily liquid attacks, the user should strive to mimic sea creatures *Tendril: produces a thin, mobile limb of water. Not especially strong, but dexterous. Useable as a lash due to its thinness, it can also approximate a serpent's maneuverability. *Octopus: approximately the thickness of one's arm, creating several of these allows combat nearing the level of many limbs. *Bracelets: throw out a Tendril and create a bracelet of water around whatever it touches. You can jerk the opponent around, or crush the limb with Pressure. *Coral Snake: either by creating a point of ice, or by rotating the point of water fast enough, strike forward with the whips made in Octopus to pierce. As the name suggests, you can use ice fangs to control your opponent's movements. *Surfing: Call up a thick serpent of water and ride it to get places faster than you normally would. At least on land. *Canyon Carving: move water from one location to another with enough speed to slice through stone. Either create a wheel from a whip to have a repeatable attack, attempt to blast from a source, or create an edge to a whip or sword. Spear: primarily solid techniques, short-range *Ice Blade: form the shape out of water and harden it into ice. Can remove bits of the ice to sharpen the blade. Lower the temperature enough and every cut will give the opponent frostbite or sear the wound shut. *Jutting Icicle: launch the water out in a sharp column or whip and freeze it as it gets closer to the opponent. Limited by the amount of water you have to work with – a puddle will require you to launch this as a projectile rather than a solid attack. *Thousand Needles: does what it says on the tin. Also doable as stars, knives, anything pointy, really. *Urchin: gather water around yourself in a sphere and jut it outward while freezing it. Can be used to create a close-range defensive wall of ice and pain. *Glacier: If you are in a room filled with ice, you can crack open the ice as a fissure and crush the opponent, or shift a wall of ice to crash down on them. Vapor: gas techniques *Mist: draw as much gaseous water as you can down around you to either make you difficult to see, or obscure you completely. Keep in mind that this works both ways, however. *Sear: if you're able to convert between elements, produce hot steam and boil the opponent alive. *Pseudo-ventus: use the gaseous water in a manner resembling wind magic. Can push (Gale, Unrelenting Force) and pull (Yank, Lazy, Stumble), but not much else. Shape: independent of state *Bind: a derivative of Tendril, this technique allows you to bind an opponent using the water you have on hand. Potentially you could change the bindings to ice, if that's a capability of yours. *Pickpocket: flow water around an object you wish to steal, and remove it carefully. If you're good you can keep the mark from detecting any difference until it's too late. *Spin: Rotate water at a high speed, useable to create spears or drilling attacks. Pressure: primarily liquid techniques *Slap: a thick hammer of water hits the opponent, and exerts a sudden pressure after contact is made, doing more damage and adding to the acceleration of the opponent. *Fathoms: engulf something in water and crush it. This can be used to deny an opponent a powerful weapon, the limb they need to use it, or just outright kill them. ---- WIND Wind magic in Brynnewald is a gas that must be in constant motion to be used at all. As a consequence, several of the techniques in Condense, Shape, and Mirage, which rely on solidifying the air through pressure, are either not worth the trouble or just plain impossible. I will mark those techniques as such.However, I won't delete these techniques as other, more solid elements (water, shadow, stone) could be able to use these techniques. Or one could combine wind and other elements to create the technique. Push: *Hover: You've seen this being used before. It's a basic Push technique that shoves air against the ground from the feet, or against the feet from mid-air, if you wish to fly. *Up-you-go: useful for heavy opponents - use Hover to send the opponent up high and let gravity do the breaking. Add Pull to increase the acceleration and damage. *Burst step - foot push running. Keep a blast of Push going in front of you, or create a vacuum, and you reduce air resistance and increase speed. *Unrelenting Force - conical blast, instant, space-making. One of the few techniques that requires vocalization. *Gale: constant, larger push. Add Cut for cutting gale. Add steam for boiling, cutting gale. Note: can sell services for sails and windmills. *Blast: Requires a turn to charge up, or do that before the battle begins in earnest. Pull in a large amount of air, give it a Cutting edge, and Condense it all into one place. When it's ready, a shot of Push throws all of it out in a blast at the opponent. Similar to a shotgun, it's more dangerous up close. *Dragoon: Take a turn to Hover up high (certainly you can stay up there and snipe), and on the next turn blast yourself downward while using Red Right Hand and dive-bomb your enemy. *Swirl: accelerate wind in a circle at high enough speeds and you'll get a region of low pressure and temperature. Freeze water, cool down, drown out noise, reduce the risk of fire, and so on. *Wind walking: repeat burst step downward to walk mid-air. Another way of flying, because redundancy can be useful. *Impact: sudden push at the end of a punch or kick to increase damage and create distance. *Flight: hold body up with hover, probably needs Shape, Pull and Condense to work. Pull: *Yank: something like Unrelenting Force in reverse. *Lazy: moves small objects toward caster. Up and down are acceptable. Use it often enough and with Phantom Limb and you can have a hand anywhere. *Stumble: a sudden shove to the back of the head and neck aimed downward. *Sticktoitiveness: use Pull constantly to make an attacker unable to pull away or get distance. A range-denying technique, this allows grapples otherwise impossible. Condense: *Air Ball: the great starter - hit ammo for a boost, add Cut and you have a ball of chainsaws, add Shape and you can encircle your hand in stones for a harder hit, or Swirl it and add Hover to roll around like Aang. *Wind Wall: create a dense area of wind either directly in front of the caster, or in other locations. (Given the rules, this would be more like a constant blast of Unrelenting Force than a solid wall) Used for defense or denying an opponent room to move (flying enemies, fast enemies). Add in Push (think an air mattress) and it blasts out when punctured (this one requires a water or shadow wall). Throw in Cut (probably a combination, but a blast of cutting air is enough) and the opponent will regret breaking the wall. *Wind armor: use Shape on Wind Wall and, if you're careful, you can create a suit of armor. If you're really good you can create armor that covers the entire body with no openings, even while moving. Add Cut and make a few spikes and you have one hell of a defense. High levels of Shape allow for one to become Slippery, having blows simply slide off the armor (this is the more rule-abiding version. It wouldn't be solid, per se, but if dodging counts as a type of armor). *Grab: combine Condense and Shape to create bracelets or hands or panels, enough to catch falling things or bodily drag resisting opponents somewhere. Yes, Force Choke is a thing, but you'll need pretty good Shape for that. (This one's utterly impossible with wind. Shadow or Water or Stone or Plant on the other hand...) Cut: *Wind knife: make a small knife out of wind capable of delivering the sort of cuts you'd expect. Useful as free ammo. *Point and cut: slice something at a distance. Best to aim for targets like the carotid or jugular until at a higher level. *Scourge: a fairly uncontrolled lashing of blades similar to a Cat'O ninetails whip *Bisect: produce two converging blades a la scissors. At a high level you can use this to cut a being in half. (very big and clunky move at this level) *Destructo Disk: combine Cut and Shape to produce a very thin disk capable of a good deal of cutting. Add Swirl for additional cutting power, or make it cold enough to sear wounds closed in one go. *Drill: Cut mixed with Shape to produce the spin needed to pierce armor or stone. *Red Right Hand: if Impact isn't doing enough damage, cover your hand (or weapon) in (wind) blades. Rip someone a new, structurally superfluous orifice. *Gouge: ever needed a long hole dug? Combine Cut with Think Big and you can till a field in one go (if you're high enough level to use an entire grid of Gouge, anyway). Or rip a gaping hole in the hide of something irritating. I don't judge. *Sickle Dance: the user dances in a manner mixing fluidity with sharp, vicious movements. While doing so, slash multiple crescent blades of air around you, slamming them into the earth. Good to attack multiple opponents near you, or a badass dance where you make your own damn drumbeat. Shape: *Cudgel: make a shape out of wind and use Condense to make it solid. (Really not worth the trouble, this would be more a solid manipulation) *Simple Phantom Limb: get feedback on the shape of objects around you. It's initially akin to echolocation, but advances to being able to feel your way around in all directions as long as there's air available. (Would be better with light or shadow, but doable, especially if you can get a connection to the wind itself via religious or scientific magic) *Hearing Aid: sound is a pressure wave. Enhance the wave so you can hear further (Add in energy to the wave to increase amplitude, or simply keep the energy going to reach your ear). Improving this allows you to look for familiar or expected sounds at a distance and play them near you (iffy on that last part without a deep connection to the wind. Unless you can picture sound as multiple sine waves interacting and calculate the exact frequency and amplitude. For a human, it's really not going to happen without far more effort than it's worth) *Pickpocket: you can Cut purse strings, or use Lazy to pull out an object *Spin: one of the basic principles behind Drill and Rolling sphere, it can be used defensively to cancel forward momentum and redirect attacks. Sound: You're going to need Hearing Aid for pretty much all of this. Also, most of these require vocalization, as what's happening is an alteration of the voice. *Throw Voice: take your voice and alter the pressure wave so it is discernible from another location. (Word of God holds that this is more correctly described as Pushing your voice into another place). At higher levels you can create sounds of any nature pretty much wherever. (see Hearing Aid for why this isn't possible) *Chalkboard, meet nail: create a loud, high-pitched noise to annoy, cause pain, or even deafen if loud enough. (high frequency and amplitude. This one isn't too complicated) *Muffle: silence your movements or the movements of others. At higher levels you can silence a large area to freak everyone the fuck out, or cancel verbal communication. Any magics that require vocalization can be eliminated this way. (Sort of. This is more Pushing everything down to cancel noise than using the counter-frequency. It might cancel magic spells that need to be heard to work, but wouldn't stop the sound from existing) *Playback: anything you've heard, detected, or can mimic, you can make it audible to yourself or others. Theme song, impersonations, or terrifying voice from the deep? Your call. (oh how I wish, but again, stupidly complicated math to do in your head during the heat of battle. Or at all) *Emotional resonance: war cries, marches, inspiration, brown notes, instant depression, love, horniness, any emotion can be drawn out with enough knowledge and practice. (If you can sing or have high Charisma, I guess this is just using Throw Voice, really) Dust: (requires ambient dust, though not if you're a stone user) *Smokescreen: fling up as much dust, dirt, and debris as you can, obscuring yourself or a group. *Sand attack: a quick blast of whatever's handy into the opponent's eyes to blind them or slow them down *Harsh Winds: gather up a thick base of dust and sand and gravel, and Gust it at the opponent to slough off their skin. *Point Guard: Condense all the dust you can to one dense point. Useful against stabbing attacks. (earth magic) *Visions: using quartz crystals, Smokescreen, and Trick of the Light, create a bevy of illusions to trick, disorient, or weaken an opponent. (light magic, though an earth mage who knows prisms might be able to do this) Group: *Acceleration: create an area of vacuum around another person, or yourself, to increase movement speed by reducing air resistance. *Wind Smithery: create Wind Armor for others, though probably temporary and weaker. *Rally: use Emotional Resonance to increase everybody's will to fight and live. (eh, charisma) Calm Breeze: a relaxing current soothes pain and some statuses. (this would require a religious school of magic to work, but Cult of Friars should do) ---- FIRE Fire is, to an extent, a very simple element. There is fire, you throw it at stuff. Watch it burn. Pretty fire. Due to its gaseous nature and the fact that it destroys everything it touches, it is almost exclusively a destructive element, with few utility techniques associated. There are examples of using items to defy this to some extent (Rhiva's coals), and every fire user typically has a somewhat different approach to dealing damage, as the simplicity usually leaves tremendous room for creativity in violence. Generally fire techniques will set enemies on fire (exceptions are easy enough to find, though) *Firebolt: condense a small amount of fire in the palm of your hand and throw it to deal damage. *Fireball: condense a large amount of fire in the palm of your hand and throw it to deal explosive damage in a medium-sized area. *Flamethrower: unleash a gout of fire at something. *Greek Fire: unleash a gout of fire that keeps burning on its own for at least three minutes upon contact with anything, including uninflammable things like stone. *Fire Spin: rotate flames around you at high speed to deflect attacks and damage things around you. *Fire Slash: spin a thin line of flames around at high speeds to cut as much as burn. *Dome: (Din's Fire from OoT) create a dome of flames around you and expand it until there's no more fuel or energy and it putters out. *Magic Missle: because this is based on D&D, there must be this spell. Using a more solidified form of fire, shoot a missile at the opponent. *Fire Dragon: make a big-ass dragon out of fire and launch it at an opponent. *Line Runner: a counter-attack for rope-style techniques, the flames dance along the line until they find the source, where they explode. *Fire Blast: a conical attack directly in front of the user, useful to create distance by blasting an opponent back. *Blades: create concentrated jets of fire from closed fists, able to be used as daggers or swords, depending on the skill of the user. *Firebending: while fire users pretty much all use fire differently, there have been several attempts to codify close-quarters fire use for amateur fire users. It's easy to learn the basics of this style (yes, it's Avatar Firebending, which is based on Northern Xiaolin Kung Fu), but true mastery is a matter of art and takes many years. *Flash Step: one of the few utility techniques, works very much like the wind magic Burst Step, except it accelerates faster, initially leads to a higher velocity, but is more difficult to change directions with. However, one is creating small explosions to push off against here, which can lead to forest fires. MINERAL Mineral Magic is pretty intuitive. Some of these techniques rely on having a high mineral identification score. I will note them as such. Mineral Identifying: *Find and obtain: Do a perception check for the mineral you're looking for (iron, magnesium, uranium, phosphate, aluminum, etc) and then roll to draw it to you. *Separation: Draw out a specific mineral from surrounding minerals. Useful to purify iron ore, or any other type of ore for smelting, or purify minerals for later use Mud: You need ambient water to do these techniques, which you can pull up by surrounding porous rock in non-porous rock and lifting (lift the pot, not the water in it) *Slip 'n Slide: A basic technique of reducing the friction of the surface an opponent is on, can deny them the ability to run. *Gush: similar to a water technique, throw a gout of mud at the opponent. As it isn't water proper, this is a better distraction technique than it is attack. You can also defend with this in a muddy area, similar to the deflective properties of water techniques. *Crush: either by encircling the foe, or by consuming their limbs, apply enough pressure to break bone. *Bubbles: (level 10+) with a high prowess and good dexterity, create a small amount of mud that crawls up the opponent silently, and blocks off their throat. A miserable way to die, but silent. Spire: techniques that create spikes of earth *Nature's Teeth: call up ambient stone in the shape of a cone or pyramid to impale the opponent. *Field: call up several spires over an area *Wool: increase the density of the spikes and randomize their orientations to change the shape of the field into a more deadly orientation *Rake: use Plane to have a wall fold toward a running opponent, and use Spire to create a bevy of spikes on that plane. Think of it as a mouse trap. *Bullets: fire off several, smaller spires to attack at long range *Grasping: (level 10+) create a large hand out of stone or dirt, covering in spikes. Grab the enemy for damage, motion restriction, and to bury them if you're good enough. Boulder: uses large hunks of rock to cause damage *Suddenly, Rocks: call up several chunks of rock from beneath or around you to attack either as a thrown object or in an uppercut. *Dynamite: punch the hell out of a boulder and cause it to explode. Shrapnel damage around you, and useful for clearing a path. *Triple Shell: create or call three large boulders and have them circle around you at a fairly high speed. Defensive, unless you charge someone. *Meteor: mortar a boulder high up, and give it some direction on the way down. If you have a Wind user handy, get them to increase the speed and precision of the attack. *Roller Derby: Initially, create several large boulders and roll them around to hopefully crush the opponent, and if not, to control where they move. Terraform the landscape to be a half-pipe and you can keep the attack going without effort on your part. *Hungry Planet: create a hollow (should be thick, though) boulder around the opponent. Bind them that way, get a fire user to broil the opponent, roll them all over the place to dizzy them, or just keep them around and continuously mess with them. Or Spire every inch of it from the inside and skewer the victim. Whichever. *Thwomp: (level 10+) craft a giant-ass boulder (or cubical angry-faced rock...) on the end of a "stick" and smash everything. Plane: creates planes of rock or dirt, useful for altering the shape of combat *Jackson: a technique that creates a Stone Wall. *Arm: create a weapon out of stone. If you have high mineral identification, make this out of a better mineral than just ambient stone. Limited to rudimentary swords, poles, hammers, and maces. *Tent: anyone seen Toph from Avatar? This is her quick and dirty instant housing - create three converging planes to form a rudimentary tent. Add a triangular plane at the front to block out some of the cold night air. *Pillar: calls forth a pillar from the ground. Uppercuts a'plenty, but feel free to surprise the opponent with pillars arising from unexpected directions. Make Spires come out of the Pillars and create a spinning Motion and you can create a wood chipper. *The Old One-Two: (level 10+ due to thinness) use a Pillar to hit the opponent in the stomach to double them over, then shoot up a thin Plane at their neck. Best case scenario: decapitation. Worst: stunned from two psychologically weak points. *Dawning: create a half-circle Plane and just keep creating it. Basically a sudden neck-chop by a thin Plane making a big half-circle. *Shards: (level 10+ due to precision) call up either shrapnel, or make thin, small, spinny Planes of shooting death. Launch them at the opponent to do some minor damage. Motion: moves ambient rock or dirt *Drilling fist: call up dirt or rock around your fist and create a spinning motion around that. *Landslide: shift an amount of dirt to hit the opponent. Easier if there's a hill to work with. *Blanket: pull out as much loose dirt from underneath the opponent as you can, and shove them under it. If there's stone immediately underneath you, this is mostly pointless. *Chomp: slam two opposing amounts of dirt or stone together on the opponent's limbs. Not initially lethal, but certainly the potential is there. Self: techniques acting on the caster *Earth Armor: stick chunks of earth to you as a defense. It's heavy, and won't be stone initially, but it's defense. *Stone Fist: call up dense rock primarily around your fist to do additional hand-to-hand damage. *Solid Step: (level 10+) when you are good enough with Pillar, use multiple Pillars to be walked rather than walking. *Anchored: (level 30+) deeply connected to the Earth itself, near mastery over its mineral movements, you begin to feel the reactions of the minerals to living movement. You will need bare feet. ---- PLANTLIFE ---- Plant techniques can get into some pretty deep magic when you step up to Chronomancy, but at the beginning they are a simple division of healing magic. More or less you "heal" plants to the point where they act how you want. It's more complicated than that, but that is how it was intially conceived of and will do for now. *Healing: spend at minimum 5 hp to heal something like 30. The skill of the user and the roll increases the cost and benefit. Can be used to heal the self, which one would think means infinite magic, but considering the need of a full turn to heal, this is not feasible in combat. *Mass Heal: heal multiple units at once. May require multiple rolls. Definitely costs more than Healing. *Flower: Heal plants so that they flower. Used well, this technique can spray pollen, seeds, or honey at an opponent. *Vine: lead your healing magic through a plant to cause it to extend in length. You can use this vine to whip enemies, bind them, or block their way. *Leech Seed: yeah, we're going full pokemon here. Launch a seed onto the opponent that draws off their nutrients and energy, which you then gain. *Absorb: the reverse of healing, draw the life force out of opponents and into you. Or the environment, at low levels. *Fiber: grow a large vine, then split of its fibers to wrap around you as a surprisingly resilient armor. Except against fire. *Creepers: launch a bevy of vines and wrappers and the like onto an opponent to slow them down and choke them. *Fucking Trees: if you're in an area that supports large plantlife (hey, Black Forest) shoot a tree out of the ground to smash down on the opponent. At first this won't be a very large tree, but it grows to being able to spawn a redwood out of a grassy plain. *Sweeping Scythe: harden a scythe of wood, slash the opponent's legs out from under them (or trip them) and smash the blade into their back as they fall *Chia Punch: suddenly, a brick of grass punches the opponent in the face. *Lull: create a very pleasant odor, along with a touch of sleeping gas if you can, to knock out or at least make an opponent sleepy and not very interested in fighting. *Enroot: use this technique to bind an opponent in place. The way this differs from mineral, ice, shadow, and so on techniques is that it can be used on yourself. If you're strong enough to do something akin to Sumo wrestling, you can bind yourself in place to shove hardily against an object or opponent. This allows you to pull health and energy from the ground beneath you, as well. *Leaf blades: launch leaves like little razor blades at your opponent. *Rose: wrap yourself in Fiber, and you can sprout thorns that work as an attack. *Sakura illusion: filling the air with pollen and petals, you're able to use Lull on a large scale, and attack while the enemy is distracted. *Royal blind: create a large plant to absorb a good deal of sunlight for this (it'll need at least a turn to prepare), then have it spontaneously have it release all the light it absorbed. This is actually purple, mostly, as plants being green actually means that's the one color of light they aren't eating. STORM There are two areas of storm magic: electrical fields and magnetic fields. Yes, electro-magnetic fields come into play, but that's kind of obvious. The biggest thing here is strength, in order to lift things and crush them together. Of course, being able to identify the kinetic and static energy you need, or the iron that you need, requires some special knowledge and a high tech score. Lift does what it says on the tin. Roll for strength and perception! Then lift things! With your mind! Of course, you need magnetic things nearby to do it (otherwise, what are you altering? you can't alter the earth's magnetic field at this stage). But you can use two little magnets to lift small things. Weld is also obvious: use friction created from moving magnetic things to create heat and melt metals together! You roll for dex and add any strength bonuses you might have. Not strength itself, just the bonuses. Compress requires a good strength score and some magnetic energy to back you up. It's similar to weld, but you can alter much bigger things and they don't have to be magnetized, or even metalic. You can compress a dog with a tree into a slowly dying abomination with you magnetically-altered strength (magnetic power-glove-esque things attached to a small portable generator backpack would be ideal for this). Shock is where you'll find most of the purely electrical abilities. *bolt: use lightning like an incredibly painful way to skewer enemies *carry: use the path of lightning to make objects move, whether you're propelling yourself forward, or lifting up someone only to drop them back down. *call: either call up an entire thunder storm (only once every two sessions) or a small handful of lightning (once a session) if you want something other then basic static energy ---- LIGHT Bend, Pull, Beam, Gymnastics, Mirages, and Flicker; the more you use''' light magic', the more you yourself are able to behave like a light particle. Dexterity and Perception are of the utmost importance to have when using these moves, since speed is everything. Shape is the most basic of any elemental technique: you take the element in question and smush it, through strength, into a rough solid object. *condense: press light into a solid mass to use as a projectile or a shield *disperse; push light out, creating a semi-solid shockwave of energy to repel attackers Pull allows you to grab light from a distance for use, and can collect things on its way over to you. Beam attacks aren't just creating blasts of energy, though that is useful. You also take beams of light themselves (very versatile to light magic users) and use them as spears for a kind of sword-dancing gymnastics that is a whole lot like kendo. *fury: grab a beam of light and swing around it to kick multiple opponents---up to five in one turn can be hit. *whip: see a line of light coming through a doorway? command it to act as a living whip, and it ill rise up and slice opponents from a distance *clap: using a beam of light like a kettukari (wooden pole), smack it on the ground, creating a tremor that sends needle-like energy through the feet of opponents, damaging them and causing them to jump back *repel: here is one of the more kendo-like attacks; using a beam of light like a kettukari, stab at attackers, pushing them back and, if you're strong enough, winding them. You can also use the pole to smack them and defend against weaponry. Pretty much, the beam of light can be used exactly like a kettukari. Gymnastics is fun; you use the light around you like a spotter to backflip and spin out of the way. You're a hard target to hit because you're moving fast, like with Flicker, but its a defensive move, not an attack, so you can use it whenever. Basically, you get to do a dex check with two rolls instead of one in order to dodge attacks. Mirage basically concerns itself with tricking the eye by creating reflections and images using light itself. The things created aren't actually solid, but won't shatter or break, and cab be combined with BEND in order to make them sharp, while still being immaterial. *Blur: Bend light around you making you harder to see. Good against precision attackers. *Mask: in tandem with Blur, create a similarly blurry image of you. Can create multiple images, but getting lost in them is up to you. *Trick of the light: bend light into the opponent's eyes. Might get places where Point and Cut won't. *Binoculars: bend light to see around corners. Combine with condense and you could, ostensibly, magic up a telescope at whim (better to use water for this, or stone, as making a prism or lens isn't easy with a gas). Flicker when in an area with a lot of light beams filtering in, you can quickly jump from patch of light to patch of light, making you both hard to hit, and a melee threat. This means that, instead of being a part of the initiative list, every five minutes you roll a d6 to see if you can hit someone standing in or next to a beam of light. If you get a 1, you can use pass-through... *pass-through is a precision move: you roll a dex check, but the higher your perception, the higher your chance of getting a hit in general. You literally pass through an enemy, doing some serious internal damage by virtue of having to cut through organs and bone to move through them. Can only be used once a session. ---- SHADOW '''Shadow Magic' is based on ideas similar to light magic and, in some repects, the more fluid magics (wind and water). The main schools of shadow magics are: Engulfing, Unstitching, Necromancy, Teleporting, Binding, Throwing and Copying. Engulfing is pretty simple: your shadow eats a thing. Yay! *You won't sustain any damage if you wear your own shadow as armor, which is light and easy to move around in, but you can't carry much of anything if you're wearing it. Which is totally fine if you completely devote yourself to shadow magic for everything. You can't, however, wear your shadow if it is doing some other sort of engulfing. *Entrap is fun, but costly. Basically, your shadow engulfs a person/thing and holds it there in order to carry them somewhere else. However, unless you're hurting them while you do it, it will cost a good amount of HP: 5 HP per minute of gameplay. *You can also, once you've entrapped someone, crush them and spit out their battered body/corpse! Only costs 10 HP, takes away 30! Unstitching requires an extremely high dexterity score, and operates under the principal that all living things are full of shadows inside, where there is no light source. *Perforate someone from the outside in, thereby causing them to fall to pieces, literally! *Limited "jedi mind powers": make someone choke themselves to death! *Malform: Reassemble someone's body parts with your mind (sorta)! Its extremely painful for them and hilarious for you! *If you have a high prowess score, you can temporarily unstitch yourself, and then reassemble yourself. This is useful if you're, say, trying to hide in several small spaces, or if you want to send your eye out to scout while your hand crawls elsewhere to unlock something. *Straw Doll: Once your shadow has engulfed (and killed) 100 creatures, you can pretty much cheat death. Someone chopping off your head? No problem; once it's lopped off, your head will crawl back in place and reattach itself! Necromancy is pretty self-explanatory: *Use the darkness (literal darkness... there's no light source in a dead body) to raise the dead and use them like a noisy puppet. Yes, they'll moan. Takes 35 HP per corpse per battle Teleporting is pretty basic: you can move from shadow to shadow. If you have seen the thing that casts the shadow before, you can teleport to its shadow if you have a high prowess/perception stat. *Shadow Walking, aka Moving from shadow to shadow, is simple, and only requires a direct line of sight and 1 HP *Shadow Walking from a distance requires you to have often seen the object casting the shadow you wish to move to, like something in your room or a person you've spent a lot of time with, as well as a whooooole lotta prowess and perception: at least 14 of each *Safekeeping is pretty nifty: someone's injured? shove them in your shadow and they will pop out in the shadow of another thing that you choose! Especially works to send someone over to the shadow of the Academy, or something safe(ish) like that. Binding is kind of like using a whip. Except that whip is actually the shadow of your target. Takes 10 HP per thingy. *Grab someone with their shadow. You don't have to actually touch the shadow to use it, just be within line of sight. *Tie someone up using their shadow as an unbreakable rope. You need to actually be touching the shadow, however. Throwing is also very basic. Because you're throwing things. It requires a strength stat. *If you have a shadow, or if you have engulfed something with your shadow, you can throw it, either with your hand, a sling (made of shadow), a bow (made of shadow), or a catapult/cannon (also made of shadows). If your strength is over 20, you can just toss corpses you've crushed with your shadow. HP cost varies depending on object's size. *If someone's throwing something at you, and you've got a perception over 25, you can rebound it within the same turn. You throw up your shadow, and the object hits it, teleports to the same place, and shoots out at the same speed to any target you choose. Copying is simple and easy, and doesn't take away any HP: you simply snatch the shadow of something, and it works either just like its original, or, if you have an arcana over 10, like something of similar shape to it. *You can use the shadow of something like an exact copy (except for visual parts) *You can take the shape of a thing and use it differently, i.e. bend your arm slightly, and use that shadow as a bow, firing shadows from your hair as arrows (using THROW to actually fire) Category:Magic